Projet Pandora
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Saison 1. Un projet qui tourne mal, très mal. Mais pour qui ? Chapitre 6 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Note : J'avais commencé une autre fic, mais celle là me tenait vraiment à coeur. Attention, ce soir je n'ai pas le moral.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

Pairing : Aucun pour l'instant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_Prologue_

Il était adossé contre le chêne, se laissant envahir par la force de l'arbre centenaire. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à passer à travers le feuillage lui caressaient la peau. Le soleil, son soleil, celui qui l'avait vu naître, celui qui l'avait vu partir pour Atlantis, et qui l'avait vu revenir. C'était si bon de ressentir sa chaleur, de le revoir, comme retrouver un vieil ami, un membre de sa famille. Une voix le fit sursauter.

_- Excusez moi. Nous devons bientôt repartir._

_- Oui, oui. Encore quelques minutes._

_- D'accord, dix minutes, pas plus. Le Daedalus vous attend._

Il soupira. Seulement dix minutes. Il aurait aimé avoir au moins deux heures, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait vécu depuis presque un an. Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe.

Machinalement, il se massa l'épaule. Il n'avait plus mal, mais la cicatrice était comme une page cornée dans le livre de sa vie, marquant à tout jamais un passage, un chapitre (1). Il connaissait bien le titre de ce chapitre : PROJET PANDORA. C'était il y a bientôt un an. Un chapitre qui allait se terminer dans quelques heures, il tournera la page et l'auteur écrira un autre chapitre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Un an plus tôt-**

_- Bonjour. Je suis le major Sheppard, voiçi Teyla, le Lieutenant Ford et le Docteur McKay._

_- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Modulan. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Pandora._

TBC.

Je sais, c'est court mais c'est un prologue, une mise en bouche. Pour info, j'ai trouvé d'abord le titre, ensuite le début et la fin. Reste maintenant à trouver le milieu. Aie. Ca risque d'être dur, ce sera au feeling. Suite ... je ne sais pas quand. Dimanche peut être. Dites moi ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre.

(1) Cette phrase je l'ai écrite au boulot. C'est la première fois que j'arrête le travail pour écrire. Ca devient de plus en plus grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : J'avais oublié de dire que c'était une deathfic. Bon, rentrons dans le Projet Pandora.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Modulan était un grand type, chauve, vêtu d'une longue toge grise.

_- Excusez moi de me présenter sous cet accoutrement, nous terminions un procès._ Sous le regard interrogateur de Sheppard, il donna quelques explications. _Oh, rien de grave, juste une bagarre entre deux propriétaires terriens. Une petite négociation entre eux et le calme revient._

Bien, pas de flagélation en public, pas de membres coupés, cette civilisation semblait être très évoluée, pas évoluée niveau technologie mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir une structure juridique stable.

_- Si vous voulez, je vais vous faire visiter notre village, et vous me parlerez de votre peuple et de vos attentes pendant la visite._

_- Avec plaisir, _répondit Sheppard.

Les maisons, de deux étages maximum, étaient construites autour d'une grande place où trônait au milieu une immense colonne.

Pendant que Sheppard et Teyla parlaient avec Modulan, McKay s'avança jusqu'à la colonne pour lire les inscriptions. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint complètement excité, faisant des signes à Sheppard pour attirer son attention. John tentait désespérement de se concentrer sur la voix de Modulan mais l'attitude de Rodney le perturbait. _Je vais finir par débrancher ses piles, _pensa John, _bon sang, il va pas se calmer cinq minutes, le temps que je finisse avec Modulan ?_

Sheppard bredouilla, troublé par Rodney.

_- Voyez vous, nous sommes à ... la recherche de ... partenaires ... commerciaux ... pour ..._ Il soupira. _Pouvez vous m'accorder cinq minutes, Teyla va vous expliquer mieux que moi._

_- Bien sûr, prenez votre temps._

Sheppard, le regard noir, se dirigea vers McKay, empoigna violement son bras et l'amena plus loin.

_- Aïe, vous me faites mal. Lâchez moi. _

_- J'en ai ras le bol. Vous faites le clown alors que nous négocions avec ... _

_- Je ne faisais pas le clown ! J'essayais juste d'attirer votre attention._

_- C'est fait. _

_- D'après les inscriptions, il existe dans la vallée une machine alimentée par un E2PZ. _

_- L'E2PZ ne doit plus fonctionner, sinon nous l'aurions détecté en franchissant la porte._

_- Pas sûr. Il se trouve normalement derrière la montagne. Le relief bloque sûrement les données. Major, il faut absolument y aller._

Modulan se rapprocha d'eux.

_- Docteur McKay vous lisez la langue des ancêtres, à ce que je vois ? _

_- Euh, oui._

_- Je suis sûr que vous avez envie de voir le temple._

_- Le temple ?_

_- Il se trouve derrière cette montagne. Nos scientifiques ont essayé d'y entrer mais en vain, la porte est scellée. _

_- Il faut combien de temps pour y aller ?_ demanda Sheppard.

_- Si vous partez maintenant, vous pouvez y arriver bien avant la nuit._

John regarda le soleil, il était au zénith.

_- Rodney ? vous croyez que vous pouvez marcher si longtemps ?_

_- Pour voir ce temple, j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde._

_- Ok. Teyla et Ford, vous restez içi pour les négociations. Modulan, je crois que nous aurons besoin d'un guide._

_- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est tout droit, et dès que vous serrez au sommet de la montagne vous verrez le temple, vous ne pourrez pas le rater. _

_- Bien, nous devons retourner sur Atlantis pour récuperer l'équipement nécessaire pour notre expédition. Eau, nourriture et sacs de couchage. _

_- Sacs de couchage ?_ demanda Rodney.

_- Nous arriverons ce soir au temple. Vous voulez sûrement faire le retour durant la nuit ?_

_- Non. Mais je n'aime pas dormir dehors, il y a un tas de bestioles et ... ce petit voyage m'emballe moins maintenant._

_- Vous voulez restez là ?_

_- Non. _

_- Nous devons partir rapidement, en route McKay. Ford, contact radio toutes les deux heures._

Ils prirent la direction de la porte des étoiles.

_- Encore une chose McKay, si j'entends la moindre remarque, la moindre plainte de votre part quand on sera là haut, je vous abats sur place, je ne plaisante pas._

D'après le ton de John, Rodney comprit que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Dieu, que ce voyage allait être long.

**oOo**

Quatre heures maintenant qu'ils marchaient en silence, John marchait derrière juste pour avoir le scientifique à l'oeil. Il le vit prendre une barre énergétique dans sa poche. John regarda sa montre et se rapprocha de Rodney.

_- Hé, encore quelques mètres et nous serons là haut. Nous nous reposerons quelques minutes. D'accord ?_

Rodney acquiessa, pas le moindre son, pas même un regard. John regrettait de l'avoir menacé tout à l'heure, mais il l'avait tellement énervé ...

Arrivés au sommet, ils furent éblouis par la beauté du paysage. Une vue sur la vallée, un mélange de bois et de prairies, et au fond de la vallée le temple. Majestueux.

John aida Rodney à enlever son sac à dos et n'eut droit qu'à un petit merci, presque inaudible.

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent en silence. Au bout de dix minutes John s'allongea complètement dans l'herbe, respirant à pleins poumons l'air pur de la montagne.

_- Hum ... Ce paysage me rappelle le parc de Yellowstone. J'y allais chaque année avec mon père faire de la randonnée, c'était le seul moment où je me retrouvais seul avec lui. Ca ne durait qu'une semaine, mais pour moi c'était la semaine la plus magnifique de l'année. On y voyait des ours, des élans, des cerfs, mais mon animal préféré était l'aigle royal. J'aimerai bien en revoir un._ Il tourna la tête vers Rodney. _C'est la première fois que vous me laissez parler._

_- C'est la première fois que vous parlez de votre passé._

_- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être si dur._

_- Mouais._ Rodney se releva. _Levez vous Major, nous avons encore de la route à faire._

C'était le monde à l'envers, d'habitude Rodney aurait été le dernier à se lever.

_- A vos ordres Docteur,_ plaisanta john.

Mais il ne réussit pas à dérider le scientifique.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Méga cliffhanger à la fin du Chapitre. Oh la haine, je viens de finir le chapitre et le site refuse ma fic. Bug informatique. Argh !

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ils arrivèrent au temple juste avant le coucher du soleil. Comme l'avait expliqué Modulan, le temple était accessible mais une fois à l'intérieur, une porte bloquait l'entrée à une autre salle. Salle qui abritait sûrement une machine et un E2PZ. McKay se mit rapidement à la traduction des textes gravés sur les murs. Les heures passèrent, ils dinèrent et Rodney continua ses recherches. Sheppard avait installé les sacs de couchage dans l'un des petit renforcement du temple, bien à l'abri du froid.

Rodney se frotta les yeux. La petite randonnée en forêt et d'avoir passé toute la soirée sur les traductions l'avaient épuisé. Il décida de dormir un peu. Arrivé dans la pièce qui servait de chambre, il vit que le sac de couchage du Major était vide.

Assis contre un rocher, John observait les étoiles, écoutait le bruit de la fôret, il avait l'impression d'être sur Terre. Il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas. Rodney lui tendit une couverture.

_- Tenez Major. Je ne voudrai pas que vous tombiez malade._

John leva la tête vers Rodney et attrapa la couverture.

_- Merci. Je ne savais pas que vous vous inquiètez pour ma santé._

_- C'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiète, c'est pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de traîner un malade derrière moi demain en retournant au village._

John ne répondit pas, avec Rodney c'était peine perdue. Le scientifique était comme ça.

_- Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Major Sheppard_.

Rodney s'éloigna.

_- Rodney ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous m'appelez toujours par mon grade ou mon nom, jamais par mon prénom. Vous savez, mes amis m'appelle John. _

_- Je sais. Bonne nuit **Major**._

John soupira. _Quelle tête de mule,_ pensa t'il.

**oOo**

Atlantis – 24 heures plus tard

_- Elisabeth, j'ai besoin d'une équipe de scientifiques et j'ai besoin de matériels. _

_- Avez vous l'accord du chef de Pandora pour vous installer là-bas ?_

_- Oui, en échange le Docteur Beckett doit faire un peu de vodoo. _Carson le fusilla du regard_. Ils ont quelques enfants malades. _

_- Teyla ? Où en sont les négociations ?_

_- Elles avancent bien. C'est vrai que point de vue médecine, ils ont beaucoup de retard. C'est l'élément clé pour les négociations. Médecine contre nourriture._

_- Et si l'on découvre une machine capable de détruire toute une flotte Wraith ou encore un E2PZ, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils nous laisseront partir avec ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Elisabeth. La priorité est de pouvoir ouvrir cette fichue porte._

_- John ? J'aimerai avoir votre avis._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, sauf un. Rodney lui leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait la crainte du Major. Simplement à cause du nom de cette planète, Pandora, qui ressemblait à Pandore, par déduction la boîte de Pandore et ses fléaux, ses maladies, ses malheurs. Pour John, le temple était la boîte. Et l'ouvrir était une très mauvaise idée.

_- Si le Docteur McKay pense qu'il peut ouvrir cette porte, il faut lui donner carte blanche._

Rodney fut étonné par la réponse du Major.

_- Bien, il semble Rodney que vous avez le feu vert pour le Projet Pandora. John dirigera l'équipe de sécurité._

_- Non, je reste avec Teyla au village. Le lieutenant Ford supervisera l'équipe de sécurité. _

_- Bon, c'est votre choix. Rodney c'est à vous de jouer. Bonne chance._

_- Merci Elisabeth._

John fut le premier à quitter la pièce.

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard – Au village

Les négociations étaient terminées. John attendait sur la place du village.

_- Psttt ... Psttt ..._

John se retourna et vit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année caché derrière une charrette. Il lui faisait signe de venir. John s'avança prudemment la main sur son P90.

_- Vous devez vous méfier de Modulan._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il est extrémement dangereux. _

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Cette colonne est fausse, c'est un piège pour attirer les étrangers et surtout les scientifiques. Si vous avez des amis au temple, il faut absolument les sortir de là. Sinon, ils vont mourir._

_- Comment ça ils vont mourir ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu plus tôt ?_

_- Je suis revenu ce matin d'un voyage de quinze jours et ..._

Teyla et Modulan sortirent d'une des maison. En quelques secondes, le jeune villageois avait disparu.

_- Major, je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez à nos véhicules agricoles._

_- Ca me rappelle ma planète. Modulan, je vous remercie de votre accueil. Je dois tout de suite repartir sur Atlantis, je vous reverrai sûrement dans quelques jours quand je reviendrai voir mes collègues scientifiques qui se trouvent au temple._

Teyla et John s'éloignèrent.

_- Teyla, nous avons de sérieux problèmes._

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Un des villageois m'a prévenu d'un danger pour nos scientifiques._

_- Quel genre de danger ?_

_- Il n'a pas pu m'en dire plus. Mais je préfère vérifier par moi même si tout va bien là-bas. Vous allez prévenir Elisabeth que ..._

Il fut interrompu par l'appel radio de Ford.

_- Major Sheppard. Me recevez vous ? C'est urgent._

_- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_- Nous avons de gros problèmes avec le Docteur McKay. Nous sommes à deux kilomètres de la porte._

_- Quels genres de problèmes ?_

Mais Ford ne put répondre. John entendit simplement des cris puis plus rien, la communication avait été coupée. Il se mit à courir.

John entendit Rodney hurler.

_- Lâchez moi !_

_- Eloignez vous de lui sinon ... Bates ? Wilson ? Mais que faites vous ?_

Les deux marines avaient plaqué Rodney au sol.

_- Le Docteur McKay a complètement perdu l'esprit,_ déclara Ford. Celui-ci était calé contre un arbre reprenant son souffle. _Il a voulu m'assommer avec ce morceau de bois._

_- Quoi ? Mais vous savez bien que Rodney ne ferait pas de mal ... à ... une ... mouche._

Les mots se perdirent dans la bouche de John quand il aperçu le regard du scientifique. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

_- Depuis quand il n'a pas dormi ?_

_- ..._

_- Ford ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Combien de temps ?_

_- Je dirai 72 heures ._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Mais Major, vous savez bien comment est McKay. Il est exalté, c'est un forcené ..._

_- C'est un être humain, pas une machine ! Bates, Wilson, relevez le. Ecoutez Rodney, nous allons vous ramener sur Atlantis, Carson s'occupera de vous. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et vous pourrez revenir. D'accord ?_

_- NON ! Je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. Je reste içi._

_- Pas question. Allez, on rentre._

Ils furent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte avec un scientifique hurlant, insultant ses collègues, et même leurs mères.

Le vortex se forma et ils passèrent la porte.

**oOo**

Elisabeth les rejoignit devant la porte.

_- Major ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Nous avons eu un problème avec McKay. McKay ? _Le scientifique était redevenu calme._ Je crois qu'il y a sur cette planète des mauvaises ondes ou une sorte de drogue. Il fallait le voir là-bas, j'ai cru que l'on allait faire appel à un exorciste. C'est bon vous pouvez le lâcher._

_- Elisabeth, je dois y retourner._

_- Non, _déclara John.

_- Major ! Vous m'avez promis._

_- Nous allons ramener tout le monde. Cette planète est dangereuse._

_- C'est faux. Ce temple est un trésor ..._

_- Stop. C'est un ordre. Vous ne retournerez pas là-bas._

_- Noooooon !_

Rodney se jeta sur John et attrapa son beretta. Mais au lieu de viser le Major, Rodney retourna l'arme contre lui et mit le canon dans sa bouche.

_- Rodney, noooooooon !_

TBC.

Sourire sadique. Reviews si vous voulez la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Dernier chapitre. Non, je rigole. Merci pour vos « gentilles » reviews.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Rodney se jeta sur John et attrapa son beretta. Mais au lieu de viser le Major, Rodney retourna l'arme contre lui et mit le canon dans sa bouche.

_- Rodney, noooooooon !_

**oOo**

John fut le premier à réagir, il faut dire qu'il était le plus près. Il eut juste le temps d'agripper le poignet du scientifique et une balle siffla. Elle passa à quelques centimètre de la tempe de Rodney et alla se loger dans un mur. Malheureusement, Rodney continua à tirer (1), l'une des balles toucha le Lieutenant Ford qui était venu en renfort.

John entendit Aiden hurler avant de le voir s'écrouler. Carson se précipita vers le Lieutenant.

_- Barrez vous tous de là ! _hurla le Major.

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé par une balle perdue ou que l'un des soldats présent dans la salle de la porte décide de tirer sur Rodney pour l'arrêter.

Rodney se débattait pour diriger l'arme contre lui mais John l'en empêchait et tentait de le faire tomber en passant son pied entre les jambes. Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur à la tête et la salle se mit à tourner.

Pour John le temps s'arrêta. Il sentit Rodney lâcher l'arme, celle ci tomba à terre et d'un coup de pied John l'envoya au loin. Puis Rodney chancela et s'affaissa, lentement, très lentement. John le récupéra dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Bates se tenait juste derrière Rodney, tenant fermement son P90. Il avait osé, Bates n'aimait pas les scientifiques et détestait surtout Rodney. Il avait tout bonnement profité de la situation et l'avait abattu comme un chien. John le regarda horrifié.

_- Vous ... vous l'avez ..._

_- Assommé. Je suis désolé Major, c'était la seule solution._

John respira un bon coup. Dans la confusion, il n'avait pas vu Bates frapper Rodney.

_- Carson ? Comment va Ford ?_

_- Pas bien, il perd beaucoup de sang. Je vais devoir l'opérer rapidement._

Des infirmiers l'installaient déjà sur un brancard. Carson hésitait entre partir avec eux et venir voir l'état de son ami scientifique.

_- Allez y Carson. Je m'occupe de lui._

_- D'accord, j'ai demandé à une équipe médicale de venir._

Et le médecin quitta précipitamment la salle.

John était assis par terre avec Rodney inconscient contre lui. Même si Rodney ne ressentait pas la même chose, pour John il était son ami. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'il passe à l'acte, qu'il se tue devant tout le monde.

_- Ca va aller Rodney, je suis là, je vous aiderai, tout y ira bien._

Machinalement, il caressa sa tête et effleura la bosse qui se formait à la base du crâne. Bates n'y était pas allé de main morte. En touchant la bosse, Rodney tressaillit et gémit.

_- Je suis désolé Rodney, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal. Ca va aller, ca va aller._

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, comme il l'avait fait avec son frère Dany (2) quand il était petit, et commença à le bercer.

Les infirmiers arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

**oOo**

Rodney avait mal à la tête, très mal. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ces derniers jours, sa tête était comme dans du coton. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et la pièce se mit à tourner. Il referma rapidement les yeux et agrippa les draps, mais pas seulement les draps, une main aussi. Il ne put que gémir.

_- Rodney ? Ca va aller, je suis là._

C'était la voix du Major, une voix inquiète.

_- Ca ira mieux dans quelques minutes, fils. Je vous ai fait une injection de Vogalène. C'est un antiémetique._

_- Anti quoi ? Gardez votre charabia pour les autres,_ râla Rodney.

_- Je vois que vous avez retrouvé la parole, antiémetique ca veut dire antivomitif. Maintenant, ouvrez les yeux. Bien._

_- Vous allez me rendre aveugle avec votre lumière ..._

_- Je suis désolé, je dois vérifier que vos pupilles sont réactives à la lumière. _

Rodney tourna la tête et vit Aiden branché à un respirateur quelques lits plus loin.

_- Major ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_- ..._

_- Major ? Je ne me rappelle de plus de rien._

_- Vous lui avez tiré dessus._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Calmez vous, vous n'étiez pas vous même. Vous étiez sous l'influence d'une drogue._

_- A super, je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu. Voilà pourquoi je déteste les armes. Carson est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer ?_

_- Y a des grandes chances. La balle est passée à quelques millimètres d'une artère, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais c'est un battant. _

Rodney ferma les yeux, des souvenirs remontaient en surface.

_- Je crois que je m'en rappelle. Major ? Je voulais me suicider non ?_

_- Oui._ John ne put réprimer un frisson en se remémorant la scène.

_- Ca fait combien de temps ? Je veux dire, ça s'est passé quand ?_

_- Il y a six heures._

_- Six heures ? Il faut ramener tout le monde ! _

_- C'est déjà fait. Ils vont tous à peu près bien._

_- Et la drogue ? Elle vient d'où ?_

_- Des analyses sont en cours, mais il semble que celà vienne de la nourriture._

_- Pourquoi nous droguer ?_

_- Ne vous inquiètez pas, je vais avoir des explications._

Rodney se sentit très fatigué, en tournant la tête vers Beckett, il vit que le médecin injectait un produit dans la perfusion.

_- C'est un calmant, vous avez besoin de repos,_ dit Carson.

_- Major, ne faites pas de ... bêtises,_ murmura Rodney avant de s'endormir.

Mais au coeur de tout homme, il y a un instinct de vengeance.

**oOo**

Trois jours plus tard, John avait eu la confirmation que la drogue venait de la nourriture. Nourriture fournit gentiment par Modulan bien sûr. Il allait devoir répondre de ses actes.

Mais Elisabeth avait refusé qu'il retourne là-bas. John attendit la nuit, chloroforma trois gardes et tapa l'adresse de la porte. Il ne se doutait pas qu'au même moment Elisabeth revenait avec Rodney. Elle l'appela mais il était trop tard, il avait passé la porte.

_- Je sais où il est allé._

_- Moi, aussi Rodney. _

_- Il a coupé toutes les communications, je n'arrive pas à appeler Bates._

_- Je vais le chercher, restez là._

Elle s'était fait avoir, elle avait à peine quitté la salle qu'elle entendit la porte s'activer. Elle revint rapidement sur ses pas.

_- Rodney, non, revenez !_

Trop tard.

**TBC.**

Vous avez eu peur non ? Vos réactions ?

(1) Après recherches, il y a 15 balles dans un Beretta.

(2) Hé oui. Encore mon petit Dany (Déjà mentionné dans « Ne pas oublier le passé » et « Plus fort que tout »)


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Oh que ça va être dur, oh que ça va être dur. D'écrire ce chapitre bien sûr. Désolée du retard, je devais l'envoyer vendredi soir mais j'avais trop mal à la tête après une journée de m... au boulot.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Elle s'était fait avoir, elle avait à peine quitté la salle qu'elle entendit la porte s'activer. Elle revint rapidement sur ses pas.

_- Rodney, non, revenez !_

Trop tard.

oOo

_- Espèce d'idiot de militaire, _grommela Rodney_. Il aurait pu laisser tomber tout ça, mais non. Moooonsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il va me le payer, je n'aime pas jouer la nounou, et je n'aime surtout pas courir !_

Depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, Rodney courait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rattraper le militaire mais il espérait pouvoir arriver au village avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que Sheppard ne fasse des bêtises.

**oOo**

John savait où se trouvait la maison de Modulan, par chance les villageois ne fermaient pas leurs portes. Sur Atlantis, il était environ 23 heures, et sur Pandora, c'était le matin. Dans une heure le soleil se lèvera. John ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha du lit. Modulan ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit sur son front le canon froid du Beretta.

_- Bonjour. Faites moi plaisir, donnez moi une occasion de vous loger une balle en pleine tête. Hurlez, appelez de l'aide ..._

_- Ca m'étonne qu'il vous faille une excuse pour m'abattre. Je hais votre race, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour détruire votre peuple, qu'il ne reste plus un seul de vous dans cette galaxie. _

_- Mon peuple ? _

_- Ils ont différents noms. Les ancêtres, les atlantes, les anciens. Nous içi nous les appelons les démons. Je sais que vous venez d'Atlantis, vous êtes comme eux, je le ressens au plus profond de moi._

_- Pourquoi tant de haine ?_

_- La technologie engendre le déclin de la société. Par leur faute, des mondes ont été dévastés par leurs créations. Nous refusons toutes technologies, nous travaillons la terre avec nos mains. Les pires, ce sont les scientifiques._

_- Donc, dans le temple ..._

_- Il n'y a rien. C'est juste un piège. Si des visiteurs lisent et comprennent les signes sur la colonne, nous les emmenons au temple et à force de les droguer, ils deviennent fous et s'entretuent. _

_- Vous êtes malade, _murmura Sheppard.

_- Vous êtes mort,_ répondit Modulan. _Vous ne quitterez pas cette planète vivant._

John allait tirer quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

_- Laissez-le._

_- Rodney ? Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?_ demanda John sans se retourner.

_- Depuis quelques minutes. Rentrons Major, il n'en vaut pas la peine._

John hésita quelques secondes et assomma Modulan.

**oOo**

La porte s'activa quand ils arrivèrent vers celle-ci. Une fois le vortex formé, ils entendirent la voix d'Elisabeth dans leurs radios.

_- John, Rodney. Me recevez-vous ? Répondez, sinon j'envoie une équipe pour vous récupérer._

_- Nous sommes là Elisabeth, nous allions rentrer._

_- D'accord Rodney, nous coupons le vortex. Atlantis, terminé._

Rodney composa l'adresse sur le DHD et tapa son code d'identification. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte.

_- Elisabeth va nous tuer pour ce qu'on a fait._

_- Non Major. Elle va vous tuer, moi je n'ai rien fait de mal, je suis juste venu vous chercher._

Soudain un coup de feu retentit, la balle passant à quelques centimètres du scientifique. John le plaqua en l'emmenant de l'autre côté de la porte mais ce fut trop tard. La deuxième balle avait atteint sa cible.

**oOo**

Sur Atlantis, c'était la confusion. Carson se tenait au-dessus du corps d'Elisabeth et tentait d'arrêter le sang de couler. La première balle l'avait touchée, elle l'avait reçue dans le ventre.

_- Non, ne baissez pas le bouclier, _cria Beckett._ Le Major Sheppard et le Docteur McKay se trouvent de l'autre côté... Maintenant ! _hurla le médecin en voyant ses deux amis tomber sur le sol._ Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement !_

Rodney avait ressenti une violente douleur juste avant de passer la porte. Il sentait le sang couler, il sentait la vie quitter son corps à chaque battement de coeur. Un militaire se tenait au dessus de lui et lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait rien. Sur sa gauche, au milieu du brouillard, il vit une mare de sang sur le sol. Il perdait du sang, trop de sang, c'était sûrement une hémorragie.

Tout à coup, son cerveau se mit en route et son esprit devint plus clair. Sa blessure était située au niveau de l'épaule gauche et on ne perd pas autant de sang lors d'une telle blessure. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et le brouillard se leva. John était toujours allongé à côté de lui. Pas normal. Rodney tourna un peu plus la tête et comprit. Le sang n'était pas que le sien mais surtout celui du Major.

John le regardait, le visage blême, des larmes de douleur coulant le long de ses joues. Juste avant d'atteindre l'épaule de Rodney, la balle avait traversé le cou du Major, touchant en même temps la carotide. Bates tentait d'empêcher le sang de couler en appuyant fermement sur la blessure. John, dans un ultime effort, attrapa la main du scientifique et la serra fortement.

_- Major, tenez le coup, nous avons besoin de vous,_ pleura Rodney. _Carson va vous soigner, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. D'accord ?_

Mais Rodney sentit la main du Major se relâcher totalement et John ferma les yeux.

_- Docteur Beckett !_ hurla Bates.

Elisabeht fut la première à partir pour l'infirmerie, et Rodney fut installé sur un brancard. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Rodney vit Carson poser un drap blanc sur le corps du Major Sheppard. C'était trop tard, il n'avait rien pu faire.

**oOo**

**Onze mois plus tard - Cimetière Militaire d'Arlington**

Rodney s'agenouilla devant la tombe.

_- Bonjour Maj... John. Ca va bientôt faire un an que vous êtes mort, et je peux vous dire quand un an, il s'en est passé des choses. Tout a changé, y compris moi. Je suis revenu sur Terre juste pour être entendu par une commission d'enquête. On m'a jugé pour le meutre de Modulan. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, je l'ai tué, je vous ai vengé. Heureusement pour moi, Elisabeth, Carson et Aiden ont témoigné en ma faveur. Je n'ai pas été condamné. Après votre mort, je suis devenu un peu un militaire. J'ai appris le maniement des armes, Teyla m'a appris à combattre. Quand j'ai été blessé, votre sang s'est mêlé au mien, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes avec moi tous les jours._

Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression, mais Rodney ne le savait pas. Deux personnes se trouvaient derrière lui, invisibles.

**TBC.**

Alors ? Quand pensez vous ? Mon prochain chapitre est mon préféré. Vous voulez le lire ?


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Ouf. Je croyais que personne n'avais remarqué ma dernière phrase. Dernier chapitre. Je suis triste, j'aimais bien cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Deux personnes se trouvaient derrière Rodney, invisibles.

_- J'aimerai lui faire savoir que je suis là._

_- Non John. C'est interdit._

_- J'en ai assez de le voir souffrir._

_- Il fallait qu'il en passe par là pour avancer._

_- S'il vous plait Janus ! (1)_

Rodney continuait son discours.

_- Je me rappelle de votre enterrement, içi sur Terre. Nous avions fait le déplacement, Carson, Teyla, Ford, Elisabeth et moi. Vous avez eu tous les honneurs, les coups de fusil, les avions de chasse en formation, et le drapeau américain. Les soldats ont plié le drapeau et me l'ont donné. C'était vos dernières volontés, que je le récupère. Pourquoi tant d'honneur ? Je n'ai pas mérité votre amitié, moi j'ai toujours été froid et distant justement pour ne pas m'attacher, ne pas souffrir. Mais vous n'avez jamais baissé les bras, et c'est ce qui a causé votre perte. Si nous n'avions pas été des amis, jamais vous ne seriez retourné sur Pandora pour vous venger. Vous me manquez tellement John, pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait l'ascension ? _

_- Docteur McKay ?_

_- Oui, oui, j'arrive. Tenez, c'est pour vous John, on plante ça sur la tombe des héros._ Rodney planta un petit drapeau américain (2) et posa sa main sur l'herbe. _Adieu._

John devenait fou, il ne pouvait rien faire, juste regarder. Il fixa longuement Janus.

_- D'accord, John. Mais ce ne sera pas comme vous le voulez._

**oOo**

Rodney se releva et jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe. Il vit son « garde du corps » repartir vers la voiture, au loin un hélicoptère survolait le cimetière, et le bruit de son moteur fit s'envoler une dizaine d'oiseaux.

Soudain, le temps s'arrêta. L'hélicoptère et les oiseaux se figèrent dans le ciel, le garde du corps s'immobilisa. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait mis le monde sur pause. Rodney hésita entre hurler de peur, prendre la fuite, ou attendre la suite des événements. Heureusement, depuis sa formation militaire il avait trouvé le courage. Alors, il attendit, pas longtemps, environ trente secondes. Quelque chose venait vers lui, un O.V.I., Objet Volant Identifié. Il était majestueux, un aigle royal. Il survola Rodney et se posa juste devant la tombe, de son bec, il toucha le petit drapeau américain, et poussa un cri (3).

_- Hiiiiiiiiii._

Rodney n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sur Pandora John lui avait dit que l'aigle royal était son animal préféré à Yellow Stone, le message était on ne peut plus clair.

_- C'est vous John ?_

L'aigle fixa Rodney.

_- Ce n'est pas vous ? _

_- Hiiiiiiiiii._

_- Pas même une réincarnation ?_

Silence.

_- L'aigle est messager alors ?_

_- Hiiiiiiiiii._

_- D'accord. Vous allez bien ?_

_- Hiiiiiiiiii._

_- Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui ?_

_- Hiiiiiiiiii._

_- Est-ce que je vais vous revoir ?_

Silence. Rodney ferma les yeux un instant.

_- Est ce qu'au moins vous êtes fier de moi, de ce que je suis devenu ?_

_- Hiiiiiiiiii. Hiiiiiiiiii. Hiiiiiiiiii. Hiiiiiiiiii._

Rodney sourit.

_- Merci ... mon ami._

L'aigle s'envola, survola une dernière fois Rodney et s'éloigna. Le monde se remit en marche, l'hélicoptère et les oiseaux continuèrent leurs vols et le garde du corps arriva à la voiture.

_- Merci John, j'ai bien compris le message._

Il se dirigea vers la voiture, il avait hâte de rentrer sur Atlantis.

**oOo**

Le monde se remit en marche et John se sentit très faible. Janus le récupéra avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

_- Ouah ! Je suis épuisé._

_- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vos pouvoirs._

_- Et quels pouvoirs. J'ai arrêté le temps ! Vous avez vu ? _

Janus sourit.

_- Non, c'est moi. Je vous ai un peu aidé._

_- Merci. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_- Nous retournons sur Atlantis. Votre mission n'est pas finie._

John souleva un sourcil.

_- Quelle mission ?_

_- Vous allez devenir le coeur de la cité._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous croyez quelle fonctionne toute seule ? Quelle se protège seule des virus ? (4) La cité est vivante. Elle a une âme, mais elle est très fatiguée. Quel est le meilleur moyen pour vous de protéger vos amis ? Devenez le coeur de la cité._

**FIN de Projet Pandora.**

Et oui, la prochaine histoire sera « Le coeur de la cité » (je sais, je ne vais pas chercher loin mes titres). Alors ? Vos réactions sur cette fin de fic ?

_(1) Alors, au début je voulais mettre la fille qui est dans l'épisode « Le grand sommeil » mais en regardant le DVD son nom n'est pas cité une seule fois. Donc je me suis rabattue sur Janus._

_(2) Vu dans l'un des épisodes de la série « Invisible Man ». _

_(3) Quand l'aigle pousse un cri, il glatit._

_(4) Ben ouais. Dans l'épisode « Virus », elle se protège elle même. Ca m'a toujours étonnée._


End file.
